The Amazing Race - The Total Drama Edition
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Thirty-six participants. Eighteen teams. Eighteen countries. Six continents. And one race to win it all. A crossover of characters from Island, Revenge of the Island, Pahkitew Island and The Ridonculous Race.
1. Leg 1: USA to Cuba (Part 1)

This is my first Total Drama fanfiction.

At the heat of the day, with the production crew set, the tasks lined up, the audiences stand in anticipation and the contestants ready in their place, the race is about to start.

The host of the around-the-world reality show takes center stage on the Griffith Observatory, Los Angeles, USA. And he comes in the form of _Total Drama_ 's Chris McLean.

"Thirty-six participants. Eighteen teams. Eighteen countries. Six continents. And one race to win it all," McLean takes his cues while he walks down the steps of the observatory. "I am Chris McLean, also known as Canada's 3rd best good-looking alpha male. (The other two are taken by the two Ryans.) But, this time, your host for this version of the _Amazing Race_." After enunciating his lines, he yells his concern to the producers. "Can you tell me again why can't we just produce another season of the _Ridonculous Race_?"

But immediately, he resumes to his next cues, "Anyway, the race starts here in Los Angeles, the City of Angels. A population of 4 million. A home to the Lakers, the Clippers and Hollywood and Highland. And seated here at the Santa Monica Mountains is the Griffith Park and the Griffith Observatory. And at this point, our players, who are on their way here, will be coming from previous Total Drama seasons. And let's not count the _Daycare_ one because the producers think they are sane. And now, America and the whole world, let me introduce you Canada's Not-So-Ready for Primetime Players!"

At that announcement, Chris McLean introduces the contestants. "Alright, here's the batch from _Revenge of the Island_! Returning favorite **Scott** , **Mike** , **Zoey** and **Lightning**!"

The four show up on a foot race, with Lightning pushing them out of the way.

"Out of my side, the Lightning has struck to be the champ of _Total Drama_!" he brags.

"This ain't _Total Drama_ ," Zoey corrects him.

"Also from _Revenge of the Island_ , we got **Brick** , **Anne Marie** and fan-requested **Dawn**!"

The three skip on the pavement, stopping at the line where they meet the rest.

"Finally! A competition worthy of winning!" Anne Maria says. "I have unfinished business, McLean!"

"So as I you know?" Brick points out to her.

Dawn then greets the others, "Oh, it has been a long time. How are our lives doing?"

Only Zoey waves back at her.

* * *

McLean continues, "Alright, from _Revenge_ , we got _Pahkitew Island_! We got fairytale princess **Ella** , do-not-know-if-it-is-the-other-one **Samey** , the competitive **Sky** and the non-competitive **Dave**."

At his pronouncement, Ella struts to the line in poise, Samey waves to the audience lined up, and Sky and Dave stumble at each other awkwardly.

"Oh…you…" Dave utters.

"Yeah, hey…" Sky replies. Her words are short of note, still held back from what happened in _Pahkitew Island_. "So, you're here too?"

"Yeah…obviously…"

But Ella disrupts the moment, "Why can't your spirits be lifted up? It's such a wonderful day!"

Meanwhile, McLean finishes, "And lastly, semi-finalist **Jasmine** , the fan-favorite **Beardo** and unfortunately, **Topher**."

When he hears McLean mentions his name, Topher boasts, "Ha! Knew it! I knew you, Chris McLean, would bring me back! Now, where are the cohost's cues?"

"No, try-hard. The producers did, out of cheap face value," McLean clarifies to him, leaving Topher stunned.

Beardo then creates a "wa-wa-waa" trombone sound cue.

"Glad you're back at the pack, mate!" Jasmine greets Beardo.

* * *

"Thank you," McLean says. "Alright, of course we can't forget the overused contestants from the original _Total Drama_! Starting with the really overexposed ones: **Duncan** , **Courtney** , **Gwen** , **Sierra** , **Harold** , **Leshawna** and **Alejandro**."

The seven enter from a tough-as-nails foot race (also a slap fight), given the amount of competition from the group. But Harold and Leshawna emerge from the chaos.

"I came. I saw. I conquered. And I will finish last!" Harold proclaims.

"Easy there, you haven't win yet," Leshawna says. She then turns her face to the scuffle, where she sees Alejandro. "Wait, Alejandro?! I'm coming for you!" She then dives back to group.

Harold is stunned.

Sierra emerges as well. "Wow, I never would have thought that the competition will really start in the hotel. I need to note that on my blog."

McLean then continues, "Okay, while we wait for them to stop, here's the next batch from the original: nature-loving **DJ** , the ripped **Eva** , the excited **Katie** , the venomous heartthrob **Justin** , the sweeter heartthrob **Trent** and _World Tour_ semi-finalist **Cody**!"

But as the five enter the scene, they stop to see the scuffle ongoing.

"Uhmm should we continue?" DJ asks.

McLean then blows the whistle, signaling for the five to stop. The five then has their eyes glued on the five returnees.

"Gwen?" Trent utters.

"Trent?" she replies.

"Gwen!" Duncan takes offence.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouts at him.

"Duncan?" Trent reacts.

"Gwen?!" Cody reacts.

"Cody?!" she reacts back.

"Cody!" Sierra hollers.

"Sierra?!" Cody reacts.

"Justin!" Sierra screeches.

"Sierra?!" Gwen retaliates.

"GWEN!" Courtney shouts at her.

"Beardo," he says in the third person.

And the drama in _Total Drama_ is brought back from previous seasons.

The contestants from the other seasons just stand cumbersomely, unable to utter a sound.

"Well, this is awkward," Topher remarks.

Scott then snickers, "Heh! Things are getting better."

McLean agrees, "Now that's the heat we needed for the ratings! And the commercials!"

* * *

He then announces the last, "Okay, last but not the least, your contestants from the _Ridonculous Race_! The genius **Ellody**! Fashion blogger **Tom**! The academic **Emma**! Fan-favorite goth **Ennui**! Gym buddy **Ryan**! Rockstar… **Rock**! The lovely **Carrie**! The runner-up Officer **MacArthur**! And lastly, the 3rd place **Josee**!"

When the nine of them enter the scene, they show their own gimmicks on entrances. Most notable of which is Josee, who cringed after Chris McLean remarks her being 3rd place. They certainly do not feel the tension that has mounted from the original _Total Drama_ contestants.

"Isn't this exciting? We're gonna race with original contestants of _Total Drama_! I can almost feel the chills!" Carrie expresses her excitement.

"Calm it there, Bradshaw," MacArthur says. "Excitement is just a distraction!"

"Oh I know excitement when I hear one from the crowd," Rock says. "Rockin!"

"I bet this guy knows excitement all his life," Tom is sarcastically referring to Ennui.

To his surprise, Ennui monotonously replies, "Excitement – it runs in my soul."

Tom can only snicker.

"We should more than excited. We should be cautious about this race," Emma says.

"Ooh, kinda tough on words there," Ryan reacts.

"I should. I read about the previous _Total Drama_ s. And I learned that Chris McLean can be tough on challenges," Emma warns them.

"Well, being cautious is natural, if you regard the uncertainty of another worldwide race like this," Ellody expounds.

"Hah! As long as this race has a victor. And that is me!" Josee boasts.

"Come on, guys! A little tough there," Carrie intervenes (or tries to), "Let's just have fun for the first part. We're in LA. So, let's make the best out of it!"

Her random intervention draws a mixed bag from the _Ridonculous Race_ competitors.

 _ **Confessional #1**_

 _ **Carrie: (v.o.) It was my first time away from Devin, especially abroad. (t.h.) So, it was rather hard to meet new people and make new friends. But, let's see where this race goes**_

The competitors line up on the starting line, waiting for McLean's next instructions. The tension heats up as allies glance at each other, and enemies snarl at each other. "Okay, Race contestant, hope that Continental breakfast got you ready."

"I wasn't a fan of their blueberry muffins," Dave mutters as he tries to hold his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Samey asks.

"Okay, eyes and ears on me. Though the race starts here, you won't find your clue nor personal bags here." The players are shocked, actually answering the question where were their bags when they surrendered them to the baggage counter. "You will still find them in Griffith Park. Your first task: take a bicycle and drive yourselves to Cathy's Corner, where the dance scene from _La La Land_ was filmed." Hearing that news, some of the girls squirm. "You will find your bags lined up with a color-coded tag. What is it for, if you may ask?"

Holding the tag, McLean explains, "These tags will designate you to YOUR PARTNER for the entire race. We anonymously grouped you. Find your teammate with the same tag as yours and together, you get your first clue. Important note: BOTH PARTNERS MUST TAKE THE CLUE. That means you will have to wait for your partner to arrive in the area. Are we clear?"

The contestants begin whispering to each other.

But McLean, being arrogant, leads the players to their attention. "Hey! Yapping later! Let's get this race started!"

With that, the racers ready themselves on the starting line. Bystanders cheer on from the sides. And the camera crew is set. "Okay, at my signal, race to the bike stand right at that road. The world is watching! Travel safe…or not! And good luck…to the deaths!"

"Did he just say to the deaths?" Cody gulps.

The anticipation is boling for each player. And at his signal "GO!" they all give chase towards Cathy's Corner.

At this foot race, some contestants unleash their obvious competitive sides. Lightning, Scott, Mike, Sky, Jasmine, Duncan, Courtney, Eva, MacArthur and Josee – they lead the pack and keep pushing each other. The rest just keep on with the high-speed chase to the bicycles.

"Hah! Bike's mine for the first!" Duncan brags, but he is soon overshadowed by swarming players, who put on their safety gear and get on their bikes.

"Scha-I don't think so!" Lighting mocks him.

For the pack, it is Duncan against Lightning trying to fight for first place, while Samey trails last as she tries to get up on her bicycle.

"Come on. It's just balance!" Samey grunts, but she falls down again.

 _ **Confessional #2**_

 _ **Samey: (v.o.) I was a little nervous at racing along. (t.h.) But ever since standing up to Amy, I feel good about myself. I think I can show that in this race, I can be better. But baby steps.**_

Eventually, DJ assists her, "Do you need a hand?"

"Oh, it's fine. I can take this," Samey persists.

DJ then holds her bike, while she sits firm on her seat and takes the handles. "Here. Just keep balance, while I keep you from falling."

"Ohhh…thanks!" The two then drift away from the Observatory premises and towards the pack.

* * *

On his chopper, McLean relays the happenings: "All teams are now making their uphill. Santa Monica sure is rocky. It seems that Sky and Alejandro are taking the lead!"

Back down, Alejandro tries to intimidate Sky, "O senorita, you are pedaling too slow."

"Too slow?" Sky replies, "Alright!" She then speeds up her bike, which showered some dust to Alejandro's eyes.

"HEY!"

 _ **Confessional #3**_

 _ **Sky: (v.o.) Day One and I already feel a tension brewing. I can… (t.h.) …see it from Alejandro. Well, I feel he's not the only threat to the Race.**_

Eventually, Sky reaches to Cathy's Corner, where she sees an array of bags lined up. She immediately drops her bike; removes her helmet, elbow pads and kneepads; and obtains her bag. "Green! I just need to find who's the other one green."

Mike and Leshawna follow up as well.

"Green!" Mike utters.

"Pink!" Leshawna does so too. "Hope my guy or gal's here."

Alejandro, Josee, Lightning, Eva, Scott and Jasmine arrive to claim their bags and learn of their colors respectively: white, dark blue, magenta, white, red and gray.

"Who the heck is white here?" Alejandro pronounces to those who arrived.

"Are you bluffing with that?" Mike responds, thinking he might be saying a punchline.

"Not that!" Alejandro growls at Mike. "I mean with the color code white!"

Eva then calls him, "I have!"

Alejandro then leaves for Eva, not before leaving a warning to Mike.

 _ **Confessional #4**_

 _ **Mike: (t.h.) Al has been the same old Al from All Stars. He really might be a threat to the race. Might need Svetlana in this case. But ever since I defeated Mal, I rarely feel her and the rest. Weird.**_

 _ **Confessional #5**_

 _ **Alejandro: (t.h.) I know I can be labelled as a threat or an enemy to every season I joined in. But that's what make the competition worth winning than ever before. This is all for my love, my Heather.**_

Alejandro and Eva converge and receive their clue from the supervisor. He then reads the Route Info, "Fly to Havana."

 _ **Teams must take one of these SUVs to LAX and travel 3,000 miles to Havana, the capital of Cuba. When they land, they must find this car rental kiosk to receive their next clue.**_

"Vamonos!" Alejandro hollers. "Finally! A place by my very own blood!"

Meanwhile, Duncan, Courtney and Gwen arrive to claim their bags, but not without a quarrel.

"I swear, if I was your partner, I'm going to rip your head off from what you've done!" Courtney growls at Duncan.

"And why in the world would I be your partner?" Duncan strikes back.

But Gwen intervenes, "Guys, we can take the fight to the race."

"Shut it!" Courtney coaxes her.

 _ **Confessional #6**_

 _ **Courtney: (v.o.) I think I have been harsh on Gwen. Well, it's a competition… (t.h.) …where a million dollars is at stake. Everyone will be harsh.**_

 _ **Confessional #7**_

 _ **Gwen: (v.o.) I know I had a hard time with Courtney. (t.h.) I'm taking every bit of patience for her and Duncan to settle this over.**_

Eventually, Trent, Carrie, Emma, Brick, Zoey, Justin and Sierra arrive. And from there, surprising pairings emerge: Trent and Courtney, Zoey and Brick, and Sierra and Duncan.

"Trent is my partner?!" Courtney squeals in disbelief.

"What?!" Gwen follows.

Trent approaches Courtney. "Well, it's a wonderful opportunity to travel with a tough competitor like you."

Courtney is still aghast.

Meanwhile, Brick and Zoey are casual since they met at _Revenge of the Island_.

"Okay, at least we have brains and brawns on both of us," Zoey remarks.

"And loyalty," Brick adds.

"And loyalty," she agrees.

It is a different story between Duncan and Sierra.

"No way am I racing with you!" Sierra complains, "If not Cody, it could by anyone other than you!"

"Soothe yourself," Duncan replies smoothly, "I am willing to take a contract of defeat."

Heated, Sierra has no other choice but to team up with Duncan.

Together, the three pairs receive their Route Info and head to the airport.

"Bye Mike! Good luck!" Zoey greets her boyfriend.

"Yeah…bye," Mike utters.

Eventually, Anne Maria, Ryan, Harold, Scott, Rock, Ellody and Ennui arrive and group with their partners in the scene. Thus, Anne Maria and Lightning, Ryan and Leshawna, Rock and Emma, Justin and Ellody, and Ennui and MacArthur take their Route Infos and head straight to LAX.

McLean exposits, "So far, nine teams are in their cars to Downtown LA, while nine pairs are still at Cathy's Corner. I wonder how this will go!"

Back at the corner, Sky, Mike, Scott, Carrie and Jasmine wait for their incoming partners.

"Where could my partner be?" Sky wonders.

"If he arrives, I'm going to crush him for being late!" Josee squeals.

Miraculously, Harold and Cody arrive in the scene, alongside Ella and Beardo.

"Here comes a BMX hero!" Harold proclaims proudly.

"Come on, Harold!" Cody drags him to the bags. He then spots his own and sees a gray tag. "A gray one."

Jasmine automatically hears Cody. "Gosh mate! You're gray too?"

"Yeah…" Cody hesitates.

She immediately drags Cody and heads for the clue. "Come on mate! We're burning daylight!"

Harold then sees his bag's tag. "This must be a beige one."

Ella says upon carrying her bag, "Any color will do for me."

Harold notices her tag to be beige too. "We must have the same colors."

"Really?! Colors make the world go round," she randomly tells, making Harold at awe. The two team up and race to the airport.

Meanwhile, Dave, Dawn, Tom, Katie and Topher arrive and team up with their partners. From them, the pairs – Dave and Gwen, Beardo and Dawn, Tom and Josee, Scott and Katie, Topher and Sky – are formed. Beardo and Dawn hit it off while Josee takes an immediate disdain on Tom. That leaves Carrie and Mike.

* * *

As for the rest, they rush to the airport by going through Downtown Los Angeles.

Though Alejandro and Eva take the lead, they end up lost.

"Do you know exactly where you are going?" Eva asks him.

"I know directions," Alejandro defends. "I can feel them!"

That leaves Eva with a palm to her face.

While that is going on, Trent tries to connect to Courtney. "Hey Courtney, you okay back there?"

"Yes, cool. I'm cool," she asserts. "Just keep your eyes on the road for a while. I'll tell you when I cool off."

Trent is now thoroughly concerned.

 _ **Confessional #8**_

 _ **Trent: (v.o.) Courtney has a little trouble lately… (t.h.) I kind of know why. But I hope she would be open about it. I'm kind of uneasy when I'm left on air, especially if Gwen is part of this.**_

Ultimately, Ryan and Leshawna arrive at the airport first and head to the counter.

Ryan explains to the camera, "So we're here in LAX. Getting our tickets to Cuba."

"What's in Cuba?" Leshawna asks.

"I don't know," he answers. "Probably beaches and cars."

* * *

But back at Cathy's Corner, DJ and Samey finally arrive after a long stretch.

"You guys made it!" Mike proclaims.

"Are we the only ones?" DJ asks.

"Sadly, yes," Carrie confirms.

Samey takes the blame instantly. "Sorry about it guys. Not good at bikes."

Mike then cheers the rest up. "Guys, we may be last. But we can catch them up. What do you say?"

"Woohoo!" the rest agree and place their hands together.

"Team last, 1…2…3!"

"TEAM LAST!" And with that, Mike heads with Samey, and Carrie with DJ. And the two pairs head speedily to LAX.

* * *

Current Standing:

Ryan and Leshawna (Pink Team)

Trent and Courtney (Yellow Team)

Brick and Zoey (Yellow Team)

Alejandro and Eva (White Team)

Justin and Ellody (Blue Team)

Crimson and MacArthur (Brown Team)

Duncan and Sierra (Sky Blue Team)

Rock and Emma (Gold Team)

Lightning and Anne Maria (Pink Team)

Cody and Jasmine (Gray Team)

Harold and Ella (Beige Team)

Tom and Josee (Dark Blue Team)

Dave and Gwen (Black Team)

Scott and Katie (Red Team)

Topher and Sky (Green Team)

Beardo and Dawn (Purple Team)

DJ and Carrie (Maroon Team)

Mike and Samey (Lime Team)

 _Who will be eliminated next?_


	2. Leg 1: USA to Cuba (Part 2)

Back in the game, more teams arrive at LAX and quickly get to the ticket counter for their flight to Havana. Those teams include Brick & Zoey, Ennui & MacArthur, Duncan & Sierra, Trent & Courtney and Lightning & Anne Maria.

Zoey relays the events to the camera, "So far, we see six teams here. We saw other teams in their cars catching up. But I hope Mike could catch up."

Meanwhile, Mike hurtles his way to LAX with Samey on the backseat. But his speed does not get them chasing. "You know, I'm not usually a good driver. I am still a student license. And I can't pass my final test because Chester keeps distracting!"

Right on time, starting with a deep breath, Chester resurrects from Mike's body. "Why I oughta you slowpokes! Can't you see an old man's driving!"

Chester's appearance causes Samey to shudder.

 _ **Confessional #9**_

 _ **Samey: (v.o.) I don't know what's going on with my partner. (t.h.) But he sure has a personality.**_

 _ **Mike: (t.h.) There's an explanation for that…**_

Right on the first flight to Havana, Cuba (with an hour layover in Miami, Florida) are teams Ryan & Leshawna, Brick & Zoey, Ennui & MacArthur, Duncan & Sierra, Trent & Courtney, Lightning & Anne Maria, Justin & Ellody, Rock & Emma and Tom & Josee.

Tom relays the events on cam, "So, finally, got to the first. I see some strong teams here as well. But we hope when we land, we will be fine."

Josee interferes, "Better be fine. We got lucky this time. But if one moves got us into the bottom, I swear you'll never the light of day from Josee ever again!" Her nearly villainous grabs the attention of some passengers. "Pardon," she gently apologizes.

 _ **Confessional #10**_

 _ **Josee: (v.o.) I know some players think of me and Jacques as harsh from the previous race. (t.h.) But that's how we win not bronze medals! I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones harsh. (v.o.) The only problem is my partner.**_

And with that, the first flight takes off.

Back on the ground, Alejandro gets into a brawl with a taxi driver, just outside of the airport. That taxi driver gave them wrong directions from the highway. And coincidentally, they caught up with him when arriving at LAX

Eva just sits back crankily as she watches her aggressive teammate rant "First leg, and this is what I get. I'm not getting alone with stupid Al there. But if that will be the cause of our elimination, I'm not letting that happen!" Aggressively, she gets down from the car and intervenes Alejandro's scuffle by beating him on the chest and on the nuts. "That's better!" She then drags him to the counter to get their ticket.

Other teams, including the latter, Cody & Jasmine, Harold & Ella, Dave & Gwen, Scott & Katie, Topher & Sky and Beardo & Dawn make it to the next flight to Havana.

Cody spots Alejandro getting to a seat behind him and senses that he went through peril. "That Al is not good news."

"Was he a threat to yours?" Jasmine asks.

"You have no idea," Cody replies.

 _ **Confessional #11**_

 _ **Cody: (v.o.) It's good to see some friends from Total Drama here (t.h.) But it is also unnerving see enemies too. Glad I'm teamed up with someone I can trust.**_

As the second flight takes off, that leaves with "Team Last" catching up on the final flight to Havana. DJ and Carrie make it to the airport on time, after going through a maze of Downtown Los Angeles.

"Tickets to Havana!" DJ screams to the ticket counter lady.

Immediately, she books them a flight.

"We're awfully in last place," Carrie says to the camera. "But we want to stay optimistic. I know it's not the end of the road." They receive their tickets for a direct flight to Havana.

Out of the blue, they see Mike and Samey catching up.

"Wait! Flight to Havana! Pronto!" Mike screams to counter lady.

However, she gives them an unfortunate news. "Sorry, sir. All seats are booked. There's no other option but next day."

"WHAT?!" Mike and Samey gasp.

"Sorry, none."

"Can you try again?!" Mike snaps.

The lady checks her computer again. But she informs, "None, sir. But if possible, we could put you in the waiting list. But it is no guarantee that you will be able to get on a flight today."

Just like that, Mike groans in hopelessness. He could not believe that in the very first leg that such a flight dysfunction has to occur. Samey feels the same way.

 _ **Confessional #12**_

 _ **Mike: (v.o.) It was pretty difficult how you have to start from rock bottom. And that rock bottom gets more deeper at…the bottom. But it's a good challenge. I like my spirits to go up again.**_

As Mike and Samey rest nervously, DJ and Carrie console them.

* * *

 _ **Teams are now making their way from LA to Havana.**_

Right as the flight makes it landing, the first batch rushes to the car dealing kiosk. It is a wild goose chase that consists of players pushing against each other or holding down their legs. In the end, Brick & Zoey and Rock & Emma get their next clue from the kind proprietor.

"Route Info!"

 _ **Tourism is kicking back at Havana. And for this first leg, teams will get a taste of Havana sight-seeing, riding old vintage cars. Teams must pick a tour guide of their choice, who will give them a citywide tour around Havana, with routes that range from a quick travel to a longer one. Their last destination will be at this bar, the Floridita, where they will find their next clue.**_

"Let's go!"

Eventually, other teams catch up to the clue, with Lightning & Anne Maria taking a beating against Ryan & Leshawna.

"Out of our sch-way, morons!" Lightning berates them, as he holds Ryan down, with Leshawna below.

"Yo dude! You don't have to drag me down like a baby!" Ryan says.

While they are distracted, Anne Maria grabs the next clue. "Hey! Lightning bull! Horseplay is for later! We gotta move!"

Lightning then pushes them down.

Quickly, all teams meet their drivers outside.

"Woah! Sweet! Old cars still working?!" Rock exclaims. "This gotta be awesome!"

"Yeah, let's save the energy for later!" Emma says to him.

The two are first to pick their driver, who leads them inside what turns out to be a Yellow Mustang.

"Okay, vamonos por senor!" With Emma's encourage, she and Rock take their scenic route. "Good. First in the pack. It's good to have this feeling."

 _ **Confessional #13:**_

 _ **Mike: (v.o.) I learned a lot from Ridonculous Race. Whether to take risks or to know how to trust someone. (t.h.) And I wish to apply them all here in this race.**_

"So far, not bad eyy?" Rock opens to Emma.

"We'll have to see," Emma replies. "But we need to work on our team effort."

"Where do we start with that?"

"You're the…leader…lead in your band, right?"

"The right term is lead vocalist."

"Okay, when you perform onstage, how do you create a good performance."

"Well, rehearse. And when we feel we flubbed, we catch each of our energy and feel it."

"Exactly. We need to feel the rapport. When we get there, we will."

All leading eight teams take their citywide tours across Havana, with Rock & Emma, Trent & Courtney and Justin & Ellody taking the shorter routes, and the rest taking the longer ones.

At Ellody's end, she takes a glance on a different Cuba from what she read on books. "Wow! I love the old and new architecture. It's so beautiful."

"Yes," Justin agrees. "And so are you."

With his charming words, Ellody immediately falls for him.

 _ **Confessional #14:**_

 _ **Ellody: (v.o.) Justin and I have yet to connect that much during the race. (t.h.) But he's…(slaps herself)…cut it out, Ellody! Mind over matter. Your mind is on the race, not on him. But he's sweet.**_

Meanwhile, the second batch arrives at Havana and hurtles immediately to the car rental kiosk. The proprietor hands the Route Info out like flyers, due to their number.

The teams then rush to their drivers, who are just waiting outside their cars.

"Woah, those cars are really vintage!" Harold exclaims, "Circa 1968."

"Come on!" Ella encourages her teammate.

"Why would Chris make us ride on old cars?" Topher complains.

"You can find that out when you stop asking," Sky coaxes him.

And now, the second batch are at neck-to-neck on their travel routes.

"Can we get a little faster?" Dave requests to his and Gwen's driver.

"Relax, my friend," the Cuban driver says. "We're in a safe route. Just enjoy the sights."

"You mean we're in the fast lane?" Gwen clarifies, but the driver does not answer.

* * *

Back at Los Angeles, DJ & Carrie are waiting for the next flight when they see Mike & Samey still worried about the prospect of being last.

"Poor them," Carrie remarks.

"I just hope a miracle would happen," DJ says.

 _ **Confessional #15:**_

 _ **DJ: (v.o.) I know racing around the world for a million dollars means a lot. But it's… (t.h.) …kind of sad to see some team lose that shot on their first leg. I know Mike and Samey can catch up.**_

The third flight to Havana opens its gates, allowing the passengers to enter.

"Here we go," Carrie utters.

In one last ditch, Mike & Samey walk to the counter for confirmation.

"Anything?" Mike asks.

"Let me see, sir," the lady says.

It is a tense situation for Mike & Samey to go through. They just hope to travel easily to Havana and surpass the leg. If not, they have to take the bow.

After every scan in every seat, the ticket counter lady reveals…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Havana, sixteen teams have gone through the car tour, passing through the Old and Modern Havana.

Some teams (like Ryan & Leshawna, Harold & Ella and Beardo & Dawn) are seizing the time for sightseeing and wonder.

"This is amazing," Dawn reacts. "Nature is better. But a life of city is something to breathe in for a little while."

Beardo reacts by whistling "Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg.

 _ **Confessional #16:**_

 _ **Dawn: (v.o.) Tranquil in nature and foliage is always my ideal space. (t.h.) But it is kind of nice to try something else. (v.o.) After which, I might need another time for meditation.**_

The rest are casual about the tour, since their mind is both on the race and the sights.

And some teams (most notably Tom & Josee, Lightning & Anne Maria and Ennui & MacArthur) berate at the speed of the tour.

MacArthur explains it all at her high timbre. "Listen hombre, we're in a race where a million dollars is at stake, and we should not be wasting go on flip-flops in the street! Am I right?!"

She tries to get Ennui to participate, but he never says anything.

 _ **Confessional #17:**_

 _ **MacArthur: (v.o.) It will take time to get used to the…(t.h.)…silent treatment of this guy here. I mean I know the goths as they are. But they don't seem to look serious in this game. Are you serious?!**_

 _ **Ennui: (t.h.) (after five seconds later) I am serious. Why so serious?**_

Rock and Emma arrives first at Floridita, thanks to taking a shorter route.

"Are we here?" Emma asks the driver, which he confirms "Yes". "Okay, thank you!" The two then rush to the clue box standing in front of the bar and take a clue.

 _ **Ernest Hemingway is famous for such profound writing like "The Old Man and the Sea". And he spent most of his time in Havana in this bar. Teams must now search the entire establishment for certain clues that leads to the secret code, based on one of his works: "The Sun Also Rises". Once they find it, they must say the password to the bartender to receive their next clue.**_

"It's an egg hunt," Emma deduces.

"Right? But who's Ernest Hemingway?" Rock asks her.

Other teams follow suit: Duncan & Sierra, Brick & Zoey and Ryan & Leshawna.

"Okay, so we gotta figure out who Ernest Hemingway is," Duncan utters.

"Why? Do you know who he is?!" Sierra asks with hostility.

"Why are you acting this way?" Duncan asks.

 _ **Confessional #18:**_

 _ **Duncan: (v.o.) I don't know what's the deal with Sierra. I don't know if it's about the All Stars round. Or my moves with Gwen (t.h.) But if she continues on, she will doom us.**_

The four teams search around the seedy bar for any clues. Since most of them are outgoing teenagers, they refrain from the cocktails.

"Looks like a dump that my dude would do," Leshawna comments.

"Where can we find a clue?" Ryan utters.

In reality, the words "The Sun Also Rises" comes from a picture frame of a Cuban satirical newspaper headline: "Heat from the Sun Also Rises Prices".

* * *

Back in LA, after every scan in every seat, the ticket counter lady reveals, "Sir and ma'am, we have eight extra seats. You may book the immediately while the flight awaits."

To their delight, Mike and Samey cheer "YES!" and book tickets immediately. They catch up to DJ & Carrie and say the good news.

"Really?! That's great!" Carrie reacts.

"I know. It was almost a bummer!" Mike says. "We can still make it." With that, the third flight takes off to Havana directly.

* * *

Speaking of bummer, some teams, who unknowingly pick the longer routes, end up stuck in traffic.

"Just great! Stuck in traffic!" Josee snarls. "What's next? Accident for third place?!"

 _ **Confessional #19:**_

 _ **Tom: (v.o.) Josee is getting scarier and scarier. (t.h.) That's all I can say.**_

Meanwhile, during a traffic towards the bar, Trent & Courtney's ride comes across Dave & Gwen's ride. Gwen turns her head to see Courtney from her right side. Because of that, she hides her face from the window.

"Gwen, is something wrong?" Dave asks.

"Dave, be cool," she mumbles to him.

"What?"

She tries to gesture about Courtney, but he does not have a clue what she is saying.

Courtney eventually turns her to her left to notice Dave in his wide eyes. "Hey! You're one of the guys from the second flight! How come you got faster?" She then opens her window to check on him.

"Courtney, what are you doing?" Trent asks.

When she grasps the window of the other car, Courtney bangs it loudly to notice the likeness of Gwen below her. "Gwen, is that you? Don't make me force you outta there?!" She bangs the window one more time. "Gwen! I know you're in there!"

Gwen musters the courage to stand up to Courtney, and she berates her, "So?! No matter how you want it, you won't solve your own problems."

Just like that, Courtney grabs her hair but Gwen tries to push her back. It then becomes an all-out girl fight. Trent and Dave from both ends end up speechless.

 _ **Confessional #20:**_

 _ **Dave: (t.h.) I never thought this was the level of rivalry in Total Drama. Kinda reminds me of something. But anyway, if this is the kind of intensity in the race…sign me up!**_

Over the distance, Scott & Katie are just behind. Scott immediately spots Courtney. "Woah, look at how my girl goes."

"Your girl?" Katie asks. "I thought Courtney is cool with Duncan?"

"Him? Nahh, they went off and I went in to catch her when she fell."

Katie is at shock when Scott boasts about Courtney.

 _ **Confessional #21:**_

 _ **Katie: (v.o.) I'm kind of late on updates about my fellow Total Drama players. (t.h.) But Courtney dumped Duncan for Scott? That's the most illogical pairing since Romeo and Juliet!**_

Finally, teams Tom & Josee, Justin & Ellody, Cody & Jasmine and Alejandro & Eva arrive at Floridita and take the next clue.

"Who the heck is Ernest Hemingway?" Tom asks rhetorically.

"Well, you better ask the thing called the internet!" Josee mocks him.

The three teams then enter the bar to see the first four teams still finding the clue.

"Hi! How are we so far?" Jasmine greets them.

"Hey!" Emma greets back. "Still searching for the Hemingway title. Still no clue where it is. Anyone who is a genius here?"

Ellody then confirms, "Me!"

"Good." Emma and Ellody then brainstorm on summing up Ernest Hemingway's works.

"Hey Leshawna!" Ryan calls to his partner.

"What?" she answers.

"Can you ask the girls if Ernest Hemingway wrote a book called 'Mojito Delight'?"

With that kind of cooperation, Leshawna groans in the inside. It turns out that it was just a practical joke by the men.

 _ **Confessional #22:**_

 _ **Katie: (v.o.) Ryan is a good guy and all. (t.h.) But that joke was terrible. Harold could have made a better joke than that.**_

"Where do you guys think it might be?" Cody asks.

"Might be a tonic or a brand or some guy's broken mug or something?" Tom deduces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Last's flight finally arrives in Havana. The last two teams rush to the car rental kiosk to get their clues, and then head to their driver guides.

"Buenos dias, senor," Carrie greets their driver. "I know this is supposed to be a tour. But can you make it a little bit faster."

"Not to worry, senorita," the driver says. "We might not go fast. But we will go quick."

"Isn't that the same thing?" DJ points to Carrie.

This move from the last two teams places them at the same level as the rest still travelling to Floridita.

However, it is worse news for Topher & Sky, who are far behind and stuck in traffic.

"Driver, can we turn the other way?" Sky pleads.

But their driver does not reply.

"Oh dear, this took us thirty minutes," Topher panics.

"Please move, please," Sky mumbles to herself, lamenting their uncertain fate.

* * *

 **Current standing:**

 **At Floridita:**

Rock & Emma

Duncan & Sierra

Brick & Zoey

Ryan & Leshawna

Tom & Josee

Justin & Ellody

Cody & Jasmine

Alejandro & Eva

 **En route to Floridita:**

Trent & Courtney

Dave & Gwen

Scott & Katie

Ennui & MacArthur

Lightning & Anne Maria

Harold & Ella

Beardo & Dawn

Topher & Sky

DJ & Carrie

Mike & Samey

 _Who among these teams are your biggest bet?_


	3. Leg 1: USA to Cuba (Part 3)

Back at Topher & Sky, they try their best to calm themselves down from the brewing traffic.

"First leg, and we got in the worst situation possible," Sky utters to try to catch Topher's attention.

But the Chris McLean fanatic remains silent to keep his cool.

Thus, Sky unintentionally vents on him, "Topher, would you once in your life act serious about this race?! Do you want to be that knockoff back in Pahkitew Island?!"

 _ **Confessional #23:**_

 _ **Topher: (v.o.) A wise guy once said to keep calm means to rid of everyone else's stresses. (t.h.) That wise guy was Chris McLean. Looking at how Sky is right now, I start to think that he is not wise.**_

With that in mind, Topher attempts to act sympathetic to Sky. "Look…Sky…I know things could be a little tougher with…our challenge now…even if it's just a teeny-tiny bit of traffic on our way, but I believe…"

Suddenly, the movement of traffic in front of them speeds up.

"Oh thank goodness, the traffic catches up!" Sky celebrates in relief.

 _ **Confessional #24:**_

 _ **Topher: (t.h.) Well, that was pointless.**_

Back in the Floridita, the leading teams are still trying to search for clues that lead to Ernest Hemingway's work.

 _ **Confessional #25:**_

 _ **Ellody: (v.o.) The task is basically a scavenger hunt to find what particular item or thing that has relation… (t.h.) …to Ernest Hemingway's work. It was wild since some teams start to arrive.**_

Brick gets the first guess for the round. "Uhmmm…Margaritaville!"

But the bartender says, "No".

Zoey then raises her eyebrow from what he guessed. "Where did you learn that word?"

Josee, out of her patience, attempts to guess, "La Vida Loca!"

But the bartender says, "No".

In response, she growls in frustration, much to Tom's fear.

Eventually, Cody notices something from the wall. "Hey Jasmine, check this out."

"What is it, mate?" she asks.

He points to the picture frame with the headline "Heat from the Sun Also Rises Prices". "Kind of weird for a headline, you know?"

"Well, there's gotta be something helpful from it." Jasmine reads again the headline, and something in her pops out. "Wait a minute! The Sun Also Rises. Why don't we try that!"

Jasmine then runs up to the bartender and speaks up the secret code, "The Sun Also Rises. Right?"

In his vacant expression, the Cuban barkeep pulls out one clue for the two, making them holler in joy and run for the exit.

"Hey, they got it!" Duncan alerts the teams.

Cody & Jasmine, now in First Place, open the clue.

 _ **Teams must make their way to The Boulevard in the middle Calle San Rafael, home to many of Havana's finest cafés, where they will see their next clue.**_

"Let's go!"

But before they ride off via taxi, Emma catches up to them. "Hey guys! Where you found the code?"

"It's on the walls. It's just right there!" Jasmine hints.

"Kind of kind to give away the location," Cody says to her with reservations.

"I did say where the code is. I didn't say what it really is," Jasmine defends.

"Maybe you're right," Cody agrees.

* * *

Back at Floridita, Emma gives the hint to the rest of the teams, "Guys, Jasmine said it's on the walls."

"Which wall?" Leshawna asks.

"She didn't say anything particular," Emma replies, "Just search every wall and get out of here."

With that, the remaining teams (now already joined by Ennui & MacArthur, Lightning & Anne Maria and Harold & Ella) in Floridita search around the bar for possible hints for the code.

Trent & Courtney gets the second right guess and Justin & Ellody gets the third one.

All the while, Alejandro stumbles on the picture frame. And being the deceitful player that he is since _World Tour_ , he decides to mark the frame incorrectly with a red magic marker.

However, Eva stops him with a karate chop to the head.

"AWWWW! EVA! What you do that for?!"

"I know what you're up to!" Eva rebukes him and warns him with her first. "I have been booted off the first season too soon. And I don't want anyone, even you, to ruin that for others and for me! GOT IT?!"

 _ **Confessional #26:**_

 _ **Alejandro: (t.h.) Now, I feel scared with my partner.**_

 _ **Eva: (t.h.) (shows her fist to him)**_

Alejandro & Eva gets the fourth slot.

Eventually, Josee eavesdrops their encounter and gets their chances on a fifth place.

 _ **Confessional #27:**_

 _ **Josee: (t.h.) It seems to me that I found my match. I am not the only tough competitor in this race. Hahahaha! But hello there, my loving fans.**_

Ultimately, Brick & Zoey, Rock & Emma, Harold & Ella, Dave & Gwen and Ryan & Leshawna secure spots for the Sixth Place, Seventh Place, Eighth Place, Ninth Place and Tenth Place, respectively.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the First Placers, Cody & Jasmine arrive from the tip of Calle San Rafael and head towards the lane in search for the clue box.

"Where are you, clue?" Jasmine utters at the tip of her breath.

Cody then looks to the horizon and spots it in the middle of the road. "Over there! Let's go!" Now it's a wild goose chase to secure their spot and grab the next clue.

Upon opening it, Cody notices it to be a, "Roadblock".

 _ **A roadblock requires one team member to perform a task. And this time, it's about food. Using the correct ingredients from an outdoor food stall, one team member must properly prepare a local favorite, the Cubano. Once Felipe gives his approval, he will hand the next clue. But a warning, when rejected, that team member must finish the sandwich before going back.**_

"I think this is me," Cody says.

"Okay, you can do this Cody!" Jasmine cheers for me.

 _ **Confessional #28:**_

 _ **Cody: (v.o.) The challenge is basically… (t.h.) …to make your own sandwich. (v.o.) We were given a list of ingredients. But once I got to where the ingredients are, there were a lot of hams and cheese to choose from. We basically have to trial and error, so we can create the real sandwich.**_

Eventually, Trent & Courtney and Justin & Ellody arrive in the scene.

"Okay, I will give it my best," Trent volunteers.

Meanwhile for Justin, he insists that Ellody give the shot for this round, "Why don't you, my princess, try this out."

"I would be willing to deal with smoked processed food and high-fat dairy for you, Justin," she replies with hankering in her eyes.

But as Ellody departs to do the Roadblock, Justin returns to his mirror.

* * *

Back at Floridita, Duncan & Sierra, Scott & Katie, Ennui & MacArthur and Lightning & Anne Marie remain in the bar, still in search for the code. They are suddenly joined by Beardo & Dawn and Topher & Sky, and, eventually, those who lagged last: DJ & Carrie and Mike & Samey.

 _ **Confessional #29:**_

 _ **Sierra: (v.o.) We're okay just being the four us. But when other teams showed up… (t.h.) …I just want tell Duncan to man up and search for the code! Hold on, Cody!**_

Speaking of which, Duncan spots the frame that the others were referring to. "Oh Sierra, look what I found!"

"Ha! You found it!" Sierra overjoys.

Scott & Katie and Lightning & Anne Maria overhear Duncan, and they huddle up around him.

"Say Duncan, old pal, those glory days from All Stars ain't that bad," Scott woos him. "Say why don't you share us about the code and we can head our ways outta here, and leave these twits behind. What do you say?"

"Yeah! Old times sake!" Lightning adds.

With that, Duncan has won them over and decides to help, much to Sierra's dismay.

 _ **Confessional #30:**_

 _ **Sierra: (t.h.) It really is hard that your teammate was a villain.**_

For that, Duncan & Sierra, Lightning & Anne Maria and Scott & Katie give their codes to the bartender, which makes him give their next clues, allowing them to be placed Eleventh, Twelfth and Thirteenth Place, respectively.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cubanos challenge, Cody, Trent and Ellody compete who could make the Cubanos the fastest. Cody is still at the boscadillo, while Trent and Ellody observe each of the ingredients from the demo sandwich.

Their teammates are watching tensely as other teams (Alejandro & Eva, Tom & Josee, Rock & Emma and Ryan & Leshawna) arrive on the venue.

"Go Cody! Don't mind the other teams. Just keep going!" Jasmine cheers for her teammate.

This prompts Courtney to feel tensed and to muster the courage to cheer for Trent. "Trent, I hope you can hear me! You can do this!"

"I'm trying," Trent, upon hearing Courtney's cheers, says to the camera. "There's just a lot of hams and cheeses to pick."

For the rest of the pack, Alejandro, Josee, Rock and Leshawna take on the Roadblock challenge.

"I think as a Hispanic, I am adequate for this challenge," Alejandro boasts.

"You better be!" Eva growls at him. "Because you already said that back in LA!"

Cody finishes his first attempt of a Cubano, which he made with smoked ham, maple syrup, jalapenos, cheese spread and sliced cheese. "I don't this is good enough. But a try is a try," he says to the camera. Cody then submits his Cubano to Felipe, the proprietor of a stall in Calle San Rafael.

But upon tasting it, Felipe gives it a thumbs down.

"Well, it means I get to have a break." Cody then takes the time to chow down.

Back to the rest in the challenge, Alejandro and Josee duke it out.

"You back off, senorita!" Alejandro chastises her.

"No, you back off, sniffling fool!" Josee insults him. "I hate bad hombres like you!"

Leshawna overhears their yapping, and she tells them, "Hey! Will you two be quiet there…" But she notices Alejandro as one of those people, making her fall for him, again.

* * *

Back at Floridita, with Ennui & MacArthur securing Fourteenth Place, that places Beardo & Dawn, Topher & Sky, DJ & Carrie and Mike & Samey for dead last. They ring out many attempts, but fail in all of them.

"What should we do now?" DJ asks the teams.

"We have to cooperate guys if we want to keep racing," Sky suggests.

"Fine with me than being left behind," Mike says.

The last four teams then gather around a table and formulate a plan.

"Alright, the clue says about an Ernest Hemingway book or work…" Sky states. "So we need to think of stuff that Hemingway wrote. Any ideas?"

"I think one it's _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ ," Mike suggests.

"Tom Sawyer?" DJ suggests.

"No, that's Mark Twain," Sky clarifies.

"There's one I remember in middle school called _The Sun Also Rises_ ," Samey suggests. "I don't know who it's by. I just remember some fat guy throwing that book to my head."

Immediately, Dawn catches something, "Wait, I think I saw some sort of syntax from that title." She senses it to be coming from a frame she saw on a wall.

"I think that's it!" Carrie surmises.

The teams (in this order: Mike & Samey, Topher & Sky, DJ & Carrie, Beardo & Dawn) then says the code to the bartender, who immediately gives them their next clue.

"Yes!"

"Let's hustle, guys!" Carrie encourages them. "We can make it!"

* * *

Back at the Cubanos challenge, no development has yet happened to the leading teams, with Alejandro and Josee still throwing threats at each other.

Trent comes forward with his Cubano, consisting of sweet Chinese ham, lettuce, feta cheese, lamb meat, grated cheese and tomatoes. "Here you go sir."

But as Felipe takes the sandwich, he gives it a thumbs down.

Trent is now sentenced to eat the sandwich.

"Trent, what happened?" Courtney asks.

"Might now have the right ingredients," Trent shouts to her.

"Okay, just keep going!"

Eventually, Ellody, Alejandro and Rock come forward with their own Cubanos, which were instantly rejected by Felipe.

Brick & Zoey finally show up in the site, along with Harold & Ella, Dave & Gwen and Ennui & MacArthur. They are shocked at the number of teams in the Roadblock challenge.

"Well, it's definitely a Roadblock, so…" Zoey discusses to Brick.

"I actually skipped meat when I went back to instruct other cadets," Brick shares to her.

Zoey then forcefully takes the challenge. "Oh fine. I might have a scent for meat."

Meanwhile, Josee comes forward and presents her Cubano sandwich. But Felipe gives her a thumbs down, much to Josee's chagrin. "This is a world-class Cubano, made by a world-class champion! You better give me your approval, OR ELSE!"

Felipe is undeterred by Josee's threat.

As Cody attempts to do his second sandwich, he tries to squeeze in with a barrage of competitors on his way. Now, it is him against Zoey, Harold, Gwen and MacArthur, while Trent, Ellody, Alejandro and Josee are busy finishing their rejected Cubanos.

 _ **Confessional #31:**_

 _ **Cody: (v.o.) When you're in a challenge like this, you really have to blend in with the rest. (t.h.) So, you just have to be very slick.**_

He relays to the camera, "Okay, the inside of that Cubano has ham, roasted pork, Swiss cheese – because of the holes, dill pickles and yellow sauce, which I think is mustard but it could be any native sauce. Let's check it out."

Eventually, Harold and Gwen catch up with him when he is down to completing the sandwich.

"Dude, what you got?" Harold asks him.

"Oh, hey!" Cody greets him. "Well, I have to include ham and Swiss cheese. But there's pork on it. And especially pickles. The only thing left is the sauce."

"I think it is mustard there," Gwen says. "And I smelled butter. Just tell us when you got it right."

"Great!" Cody then picks up mustard and salted butter, and spreads them to the meat. He finally presents it to Felipe, who scans the inside of the Cubano. It pleases him, making him offer to Cody the next clue. "YES! WE DID IT!"

Jasmine hoots out in joy. Together, they open the clue to reveal a Route Info. "It's a pit stop!"

 _ **Teams must head their way to this town center called Plaza Vieja. This frequent venue for fiestas is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.**_

With that, Cody & Jasmine rush to the plaza, but not before sending a hint to Harold and Gwen. "Harold! Gwen! It's right!"

"It's right?" Gwen repeats, prompting her and Harold to work on it.

Just as Cody & Jasmine exit, Duncan & Sierra, Lightning & Anne Maria and Scott & Katie arrive.

Sierra notices Cody running away. So she tries to call him, "Cody! Wait! I'm here!"

But Duncan pulls her back. "We get Cody later! For now, we have this!"

From those teams, Sierra, Lightning and Scott take the challenge.

By taxi, Cody & Jasmine head to Plaza Vieja.

"I really can't believe we surpass the rest," Cody utters.

"It's just the beginning, mate," Jasmine says. "But in the meantime, let's celebrate!"

The two then get off at a sidewalk near to the plaza and stroll towards the mat where Chris and a local officer wait.

"Welcome to Havana, Cuba," the Cuban officer greets them, to which they say "Thank you".

"Cody & Jasmine, you're Team #1," Chris announces to them, much to their joy. "As winners for this leg of the race, you both win Two Express Passes. Use it, and you can skip a challenge."

"It's so great to win something for a change!" Cody reacts.

* * *

Back at the Roadblock, after Cody giving them hints, Harold and Gwen pass the Roadblock, allowing their teams to be Second and Third place, respectively.

The last four teams finally arrive at Calle San Rafael; and out of them, Mike, Sky, DJ and Beardo take the challenge.

"This is a pain in the neck," Scott says to the camera. "The last teams are here. And I'm still nowhere to the right sandwich."

Meanwhile, Trent finally has his sandwich approved by Felipe, allowing him and Courtney to land on Fourth place. Being competitive and all, Alejandro and Josee comes next, putting their teams in Fifth and Sixth place respectively. Josee is anything but glad.

Ennui & MacArthur lands on Seventh, Rock & Emma on Eighth, Ryan & Leshawna on Ninth, Brick & Zoey on Tenth, Duncan & Sierra on Eleventh, Lightning & Anne Marie on Twelfth, Topher & Sky on Thirteenth, Scott & Katie on Fourteenth and Beardo & Dawn on Fifteenth.

That leaves with Mike, Ellody and DJ in the challenge.

"To be honest, not a fan of meat, so kind of left behind," Ellody quotes to the camera.

"Felipe!" Mike calls out to him to give approval to his sandwich. Felipe does, allowing him & Samey to be in Sixteenth Place.

"I hope this is the right one," DJ says to the camera. "It's my fifth one." But Felipe gives his approval to his fifth sandwich, putting him & Carrie in Seventeenth Place.

Ellody is disappointed at the result, but finally gets down from her sixth sandwich.

Justin & Ellody arrive last at the mat.

Chris then declares, "Justin & Ellody, you are the last team to arrive. And sorry, you have been eliminated from the race."

Ellody then says optimistically, "Well, we lost. But at least, I get to finish it with a great guy. Right Justin?" But as she looks to him, he is still busy looking himself at the mirror.

Chris laughs about it. "Well, good luck with that in Sequesterville."

The two leave the mat.

 _ **Confessional #32:**_

 _ **Ellody: (v.o.) It is kind of hard to accept a loss. But we scientists do so to. So, the race, for a brief time, still helped me. And I can't wait to get back.**_

 _ **Justin: (v.o.): Yes, she's coming back because she is beautiful.**_

* * *

 **Next time on** _ **The Amazing Race: The Total Drama Edition**_ **…**

 **Teams are headed to Rio de Janeiro. The heat is up for Gwen & Courtney. The villains show their dark side. And Cody makes a dream come true. **

Current standing:

Cody & Jasmine

Harold & Ella

Dave & Gwen

Trent & Courtney

Alejandro & Eva

Tom & Josee

Ennui & MacArthur

Rock & Emma

Ryan & Leshawna

Brick & Zoey

Duncan & Sierra

Lightning & Anne Maria

Topher & Sky

Scott & Katie

Beardo & Dawn

Mike & Samey

DJ & Carrie


	4. Leg 2: Cuba to Brazil (Part 1)

After the first leg, the remaining teams take a day rest in a Havana hotel before they continue racing for the next day.

Chris McLean then starts off the next leg, accompanied with ideal stock footage of Havana, Cuba, "Havana. Capital City of Cuba. The Site of Communist Uprising in the Caribbean. And our first stop in this race around the world. Cody & Jasmine finished first place in the previous leg. And now they shall kick things off at 6:04 AM."

Cue Cody & Jasmine who receives the first clue at their last destination in Plaza Vieja. As they peel the clue envelope, Cody reads, "Make your way to Estadio Latinoamericano."

 _ **Teams must make their way to Havana's prestigious baseball stadium, the Estadio Latinoamericano, where they will find their next clue.**_

"Let's go, mate," Jasmine encourages her partner. They grab a nearby taxi and head to the stadium at a steady pace.

 _ **Confessional #1:**_

 _ **Jasmine: (v.o.) We were not expecting to be first place from the last leg. (t.h.) But here we are, ready to settle in for the greats. I think Cody and I are prepared for anything impossible.**_

 _ **Cody: (t.h.) Yeah, we're doing good.**_

The next to receive their clue is Harold & Ella.

"Nice! We're going to play ball!" Harold cheers. "Just stay right behind me."

"I'm always at your back, my loyal knight," Ella says cheerfully, to which Harold is quite uneasy.

 _ **Confessional #2:**_

 _ **Harold: (v.o.) It's not like I'm guessing or anything. (t.h.) But I think Ella is so into me. Like she likes me. But I don't know. I just hope Leshawna doesn't know.**_

The next two teams to receive the first clue of the leg are Dave & Gwen and Trent & Courtney. The distinction of their check-ins to their timeouts is pretty close that upon receiving their clue, Courtney spots Gwen and threatens her.

"Well, well, if it isn't evil Gwen," Courtney says to her with menace. "Still keeping on the race, aren't we?"

"Look, I have a reason to continue this race, and that is not to meddle with you," Gwen replies.

But Courtney gets more aggressive towards the goth. "Oh really? Well, I think there'll be more times that we have to meddle with each other!"

However, Trent intervenes between them. "Alright, Courtney, save the feud later. We're sorry about this, Gwen."

"It's fine, Trent," Gwen responds. "I think I deserve it."

From the sidelines, Dave tries to reach out to Gwen. But he cannot muster the courage.

 _ **Confessional #3:**_

 _ **Dave: (v.o.) I'm not that interested in some followings from the cast (t.h.) But if it goes on, …(takes a deep breath)…I must enter the game.**_

Then, it goes on from there, with the rest of the teams (starting with Alejandro & Eva and ending with DJ & Carrie) to receive the first clue.

Now, all teams are en route to Estadio Latinoamericano in their own routes and fashion.

As expected, Cody & Jasmine arrive first to their destination.

"There's the clue!" Jasmine hollers, pointing to the clue box in front of the gate. The pair races to obtain their first clue. Jasmine reads the clue, "Who is game to play catch?"

 _ **Cubans are avid lovers to the all-American favorite, baseball. On this challenge, one team member must throw a ball provided spontaneously by the local baseball team, and the other must catch it. The goal is to properly catch all balls nonstop, until they catch a flag-marked baseball to get their next clue.**_

After reading the clue, Cody responds, "I'm not good at catch. Or sports."

"Yeah. But can you throw?" Jasmine asks.

Alejandro & Eva arrive next in the stadium and receive the clue.

"Hmmm, this is pretty much a walk in the park," Alejandro charmingly boasts. "And I bet you like to use your throwing arm."

"Hate it when you go first at everything," Eva snarls at him.

Other pairs – Dave & Gwen, Trent & Courtney and Tom & Josee – arrive in the scene and participate in the challenge. Now, it is Cody, Eva, Gwen, Trent and Josee near the bleachers to receive their ball from the local baseball team, and Jasmine, Alejandro, Dave, Courtney and Tom at the field. The more competent ones – Jasmine, Alejandro and Courtney – have no trouble in catching the baseballs, while Dave and Tom try their best to keep it up.

But for the latter, Josee is not impressed that she hurriedly throws more balls towards Tom.

"Josee, that's too much!" Tom complains with the fast-paced motion of the balls that look like fast-paced dodgeball. "This ain't dodgeball!"

"Quiet there and keep catching! Ahhh!" Josee aggressively growls.

 _ **Confessional #4:**_

 _ **Josee: (v.o.) I want to win this race as much as the next person. (t.h.) But if my partner can't keep up, you better unleash your serious side. What you saw was just my less serious side.**_

The rest of the teams start to converge quickly in the stadium, putting much pressure for the first five teams.

"Dave, don't mind the other teams. Just keep catching!" Gwen encourages him.

"I'm trying to catch here," Dave replies. "Anything with a flag on it?"

"Not yet. They keep giving me blank ones!" Gwen confirms.

 _ **Confessional #5:**_

 _ **Dave: (v.o.) The goal of the task is to basically catch a ball with a flag marker on it. I don't mind other teams catching up… (t.h.) But when one of those teams is Sky, I feel that I'm in much pressure.**_

Meanwhile, while on the field, Alejandro spots Courtney and takes the time to woo her. "So, challenge got you worn off?"

"Well…no. I'm not just used to catch," Courtney asks while being distracted by Trent's throws.

"Well, I hope you catch the gist of how much stressed it would be to still bear that burden of thinking about Gwen."

Courtney is instantly disgusted. "Gwen! I had enough stress on seeing no shower water coming out of my hotel bathroom!"

"Exactly. That's why right now, you need to reply on good people who can help bear that burden. What do you say?"

"Are you saying you are willing to help me?"

"Striking an alliance, even if it's just the two of us. So, are you in?"

With that, the two shake hands, with Courtney being totally flattered with Alejandro's insistence.

Eva, meanwhile, feels a cloth from the baseball she is holding and sees it to be an _Amazing Race_ flag marker. "Alejandro, catch!"

From that, Alejandro does a somersault and leaps to the air to catch the flag-marked baseball. "Bueno!"

"YES!" The pair then shows the clue to the team and receives the next clue from the local baseball captain, much to the others' dismay. Eva then reads, "Travel to Rio de Janeiro…"

 _ **Teams must fly 4200 miles to Rio de Janeiro, the biggest cultural center of Brazil and of South America. Once they land, they must drive through the town squares and traverse the favelas to Arco de Teles, where they will find their next clue.**_

"Let's go!" Eva utters.

But not before Alejandro gives a final note and a smirk to Courtney. "Remember my senorita."

Courtney easily falls for it.

Scott, who is assigned to the field to catch the balls, spots this. "That's strange. Why would Courtney feel that queasy for Alejandro?"

 _ **Confessional #6:**_

 _ **Courtney: (v.o.) At this race, you need your own sources of motivation to keep going. (t.h.) And I'll take anything, even from Alejandro. Sorry Scott.**_

Just as her confessional indicates, her deal with Alejandro keeps her from going and catching the balls all at once. Finally, when Trent throws a flag-marked baseball, she catches it with grace. "Trent, I catch the clue!"

"Yes! Way to go, Courtney!" Trent cheers for her. Though, he spots Gwen kind of demotivated, and he encourages her, "Just keep it easy with Courtney. Sometimes, her head gets wrapped up in the competition."

Trent & Courtney group together again to receive their next clue. They then catch the next cab to José Martí International Airport.

Cody is the next one to receive a flag-marked ball. "Jasmine, here's the big gold. Catch!"

At his word, Jasmine immediately positions herself to receive the ball. And sure enough, she does.

The two then receive the clue, to Cody's absolute gladness. "RIO DE JANEIRO!"

As the pair catches a cab, Jasmine asks, "What's with Rio and Brazil that makes you this glad?"

"It's a long story," Cody replies.

 _ **Confessional #7:**_

 _ **Cody: (v.o.) Just something not a biggie. (t.h.) I actually had this online long distance relationship with a girl on this dating website. I haven't seen her face. But we pulled off a good relationship. And we promised ourselves to meet up where the moon shines bright in Rio de Janeiro. I don't why she picked the place. But she must have loved the blend of nature and city life.**_

Tom & Josee eventually secure Fourth Place, followed by Ennui & MacArthur, Brick & Zoey, Ryan & Leshawna and Duncan & Sierra. For the latter, Sierra becomes too eager to catch up with Cody that she forcefully drags Duncan to keep up with the rushing. "Get a hold of yourself, piercey boy!"

"I know it's a race, but can you slow down?" Duncan pleads.

"This ain't grade school track-and-field, bootleg Eminem!" Sierra growls at him. "Come on!"

 _ **Confessional #8:**_

 _ **Duncan: (v.o.) Quirky, funny Sierra has gotten scary. (t.h.) Enough said.**_

Back at the stadium, Topher & Sky try to keep up with the competition, but Topher, being the one who throws the ball, tries hard and fails. Two more teams (Harold & Ella and Dave & Gwen) catch up

"Topher, at least put an effort there!" Sky tells him.

"I'm trying," Topher whines. "I don't have a throwing arm, you know?"

"Do you want Chris McLean to think you're a loser?"

With that rhetorical statement, Topher quickly gains the confidence to throw some baseballs effectively to Sky. He keeps the steady pace until she catches a flag-marked ball.

"Got it, Topher!"

"Woohoo!"

The two then obtain the next clue, placing them in Eleventh Place. They are only inches away from Lightning & Anne Marie taking their place.

While the rest are demotivated, Mikey & Samey and DJ & Carrie are encouraged to keep up with the task. Surely enough, after a while, Mikey and DJ are able to receive from Samey and Carrie, respectively.

"Alright, Team Last, going together!" Mikey exclaims.

"Come on guys! To a bus!" DJ suggests.

The two teams then catch to a conveniently unloading bus en route to the airport. That leaves Rock & Emma, Scott & Katie and Beardo & Dawn in the stadium.

* * *

At José Martí International Airport, Alejandro & Eva book tickets for the next major flight to Rio de Janeiro (with a layover in Miami, Florida. Alejandro relays the events to the camera with his smirk, "So, me and my partner just booked the next flight to Rio. Also, we spotted Courtney, Cody is also her, that snag Josee is here too. We don't know where the rest are."

Meanwhile, Ennui & MacArthur rest in a bench near the terminal. But the distance between is two seats away that other teams in front of them feel the need to address it.

"What you're looking at, pipsqueak?" MacArthur snarls at Cody.

"Nothing. Nothing," Cody denies.

"You better watch your eyes," MacArthur threatens him.

"And you better watch your distance with your partner," Zoey says to her.

"Ha! My partner is five thousand miles away from this place!"

"That's not what I was talking about," Zoey responds.

 _ **Confessional #9:**_

 _ **MacArthur: (v.o.) Sanders is a good partner. (t.h.) But even without her, I receive all the energy I need away from negative energy. Or silent energy. Sheesh, do you even get the point why my partner is called Ennui?**_

 _ **Confessional #10:**_

 _ **Ennui: (t.h.) I believe I possess positive energy that can uplift a person's spirit. See what I mean? (still speaks monotonously)**_

Out of nowhere, Sierra shows up. "Cody! Cody-kun!"

With that, Cody screams. He tries to dodge Sierra's hugs.

"What's wrong, Cody? Don't you want Mommy Sierra's hugs?"

"It's not that. I have a big reason why!"

 _ **Confessional #11:**_

 _ **Sierra: (v.o.) It's weird. (t.h.) Cody doesn't want to hug me. Maybe it's my body odor. Or it's my breath. Or my complexion. What?!**_

Eventually, to everyone's surprise, Mike & Samey and DJ & Carrie show up in the terminal lounge.

"Hey you guys!" Carrie greets them all, to some applause.

"Mike, you made it!" Zoey greets her boyfriend and then embraces him.

"Yeah, I did it! I thought we wouldn't make it," Mike says.

"But we did," Samey finishes.

"Who was left behind?" Ryan asks.

"Not sure," DJ answers. "Maybe it was Rock & Emma, Scott & Katie and Beardo and the other girl. We're kind of in a hurry."

* * *

Sure enough, back in the stadium, Rock & Emma get the latest catch, while Scott & Katie and Beardo & Dawn are left behind.

"It's about time, Rock!" Emma berates to her partner. "You don't keep the ball rolling!"

"First of all, cool wordplay," Rock replies. "Second, I'm not a good catcher, dude."

As for Scott & Katie, the former keeps scolding at her for throwing the ball softly. "Katie, as you can figure it out, we're in a race! Try throwing it harder and fast now!"

"I'm trying! Just keep quiet!" Katie vents.

"You ain't doing it enough!"

"Watch me!" Katie picks up a lot of baseballs in her balls and throws them to Scott in a fast pace like throwing snowballs.

"Hey! Slow it down! I might get hit!" As what Scott correctly deduced, he gets hit on his nape. But the ball lands on the palm of his hand. Scott checks it out to be a flag-marked ball. "We got the ball! We got the…!"

But Katie accidentally hits him on the eye. "Sorry Scott!"

"We gotta skedaddle!"

Just like that, Scott & Katie rush to the airport to catch up with the rest.

* * *

The first flight to Rio de Janeiro is on its boarding process. All teams, excluding Beardo & Dawn, get onboard in the plane and take their seats.

"So pretty much everybody's in the same platform," Brick narrates to the camera, with Zoey beside him. "Nobody's first or last. Haven't seen Dawn around though. But ultimately, we're on the same flight. So, the race just gets tense from here."

Thirty minutes before the plane takes off, Beardo & Dawn are able to finally obtain a flag-marked ball and receive their clue.

"Fly to Rio de Janeiro! Come on Beardo!" Dawn insists.

Beardo then does a siren sound effect as the two try to grab a taxi and hurtle their way to the Havana airport.

"I hope we may catch up with the other teams," Dawn says. "Rio you know is a special place."

"How special is it?" Beardo asks.

"Oh, you know, personal," Dawn says. "But the zen atmosphere must be kept. Zen…"

 _ **Confessional #12:**_

 _ **Dawn: (v.o.) There are lots of beautiful places in the world to enjoy nature. (t.h.) But Rio is different. I must remain a stance that all is well. And we can make it beyond the race.**_

As the pair arrives in the airport, they rush to the ticket counter and ask for flights to Brazil.

The ticket counter gentleman tells them, "I regret to say that you missed the flight going to Rio de Janeiro." At that point, the flight where the rest of the teams are has taken off.

This news partially devastates Dawn as she tries to keep her composure. "It's alright. The whole world works in a perfectly good balance. Must be calm…"

Beardo then gives her a hum to calm her stressors down.

 _ **Confessional #13:**_

 _ **Beardo: (v.o.) There will come to a point where you have to say to yourself that you are more than just a sound box. (t.h.) This is the time. (v.o.) We want to race because we know we are better.**_

Later on, Beardo & Dawn check out other airlines they may take advantage on. Unfortunately, there are fewer options to go to Brazil.

But Dawn finds something. "Wait, there's a flight to Sao Paulo. Then a thirty minute layover with a flight to Rio de Janeiro. The flight the rest of the teams are have a two-hour break in Miami. Maybe, we can catch up with this flight. We'll take it!"

Beardo then agrees to Dawn's suggestion.

With that, they book a flight to Sao Paulo, which during their seven-hour flight, they beat the rest of the teams all at once.

 _ **Teams are on their way to Rio de Janeiro in the afternoon.**_

Beardo & Dawn's flight from Sao Paulo lands in Rio de Janeiro–Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport. After customs, the pair catches on a cab and travels to Arco de Teles.

"We did it, Beardo! We made it to Rio!" Dawn gives a cheer.

Then Beardo sounds off a trumpet sound, much to her joy.

The travel from there is light and convenient. They eventually stop at an array of cafes and restos. The pair spots the cluebox below an arch.

Dawn gets a clue and reads it, "Detour!"

 _ **At this detour, teams will have the opportunity to join in the festivities of Rio de Janeiro, either to PREPARE or for PRESHOW. In PREPARE, teams must assemble the correct costumes and instruments for the local samba band and deliver them to five cafes. Once they obtain all claim receipts and present them to the supplier, they will receive their next clue. In PRESHOW, teams must correctly serve designated drinks to each table during a preshow. Once all drinks have been served correctly, they will receive their next clue.**_

"What do you want to do?" Dawn asks Beardo.

He then sounds off a bossa nova tune.

She then guesses, "Preshow it is!"

* * *

 **Current Standing:**

Beardo & Dawn

Alejandro & Eva

Trent & Courtney

Cody & Jasmine

Tom & Josee

Ennui & MacArthur

Brick & Zoey

Ryan & Leshawna

Duncan & Sierra

Harold & Ella

Dave & Gwen

Topher & Sky

Lightning & Anne Maria

Mike & Samey

DJ & Carrie

Rock & Emma

Scott & Katie

Who is your biggest bet?


	5. Leg 2: Cuba to Brazil (Part 2)

After an hour or so, the rest of the teams finally land in the Rio de Janeiro–Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport. As soon as the gates open, the teams rush out of the terminal and towards an array of taxis. All of them go, "Take us to Arco de Teles". But thanks to the language barrier and the confusion from the barriers, the teams suffer a bit of a lag.

While Zoey tries to communicate with her driver, Brick relays the events on camera, "It seems we're having difficulty. Zoey tries to intervene on English, but these guys speak a language I might deduce is Armenian."

Alejandro and his driver are having bit of a trouble.

"Why can't you get it straight? I thought you know how to speak to these people!" Eva complains.

"It's not easy. They speak Portuguese, not Spanish," Alejandro gives his excuse. "They are two different things!"

Eva groans in annoyance.

Eventually, some teams – like Cody & Jasmine, Mike & Samey, Trent & Courtney, Dave & Gwen, Ryan & Leshawna and Topher & Sky – use an easier method by writing down their destination. Thus, it set those teams for a ride.

Other teams pick up their suggestion and give chase to the rest.

"It's not really easy that all of us have to deal with language barrier," Courtney says on camera. "But you have to do the most unorthodox things to make it work."

 _ **Confessional #14:**_

 _ **Courtney: (v.o.) Our strategy right now since we have teams behind our tail is to outwit them in the next challenges (t.h.) Luckily we have wits in this team. (v.o.) So things would work well.**_

It then cuts to Ryan & Leshawna, who are strategizing among themselves.

"So anything, you know about Rio or Brazil?" Leshawna asks.

"Well, there's that bird kids movie," Ryan replies. "I think it was a horror movie since I saw a circular saw."

Leshawna reacts disgusted. "Well, I just hope we can beat that Alejandro in his hometown."

"He is Spanish-speaking, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"You do know Brazil is Portuguese, right?"

"So what? Same continent! So we have to beat him! Even though I love him."

* * *

Back to Beardo & Dawn, after picking Preshow, they enter a colorful resto where a bossa nova band is playing.

"This seems nice," Dawn says. "A seedy bar with fun tourists and all-around drinks."

The team then receives a list of drinks ordered from a nearby table. It seems easy for them. But they get surprised when the drinks that were placed on top of the bar table are unidentifiable.

"Oh my," Dawn reacts.

Beardo then does an ominous sound effect.

 _ **Confessional #15:**_

 _ **Courtney: (v.o.) The challenge here is that we have to correctly guess what drinks that were listed down from the orders we receive. So…(t.h.)…we have to correctly guess what drinks to serve. They were unlabeled so. (v.o.) I don't have knowledge in serving drinks or even cocktails. But good thing, there is someone in my team who does.**_

"You know everything about drinks?" Dawn asks Beardo.

He then nods.

"How do you get such unexplainable knowledge?"

Beardo then gives out an EDM drop sound effect.

"Well, that explains the knowledge."

The beatbox master then picks up their list of orders. The drinks that were given to them range from cocktail drinks to exotic juices to fusions of soda and fruit drinks. So, Beardo, while not familiar with the taste for Brazilian refreshments, picks up clues from the fruits and ingredients that are present in some drinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, all teams are catching up to each other. It is nearly an hour and a half drive to their destination, and the teams force their drivers to go _Fast Five_ with the chases.

"Rapido! Rapido! Rapido!" Anne Maria keeps yelling to her taxi driver, which causes him to go full Torretto on his speed. "Don't worry, I owe you one, o senhor."

"I don't wanna know how you are able to force these drivers to go fast," Lightning says to her.

"It's what I learned from my expose to reality TV," Anne Maria proudly boasts to the camera, making Lightning kind if nervous.

Topher & Sky arrives at the arch ahead of the other teams. "Obrigado, mi senhor."

Topher then remarks, "You don't say gracias?"

"It's Spanish, Toph. There's the clue box!"

The two then take a clue and read through Detour Info.

"We'll do Prepare!" Sky suggests.

"So wait, we have to carry costumes around Rio de Janeiro?" Topher whines.

"That's the gist."

Out of pity, he bemoans to himself, "We shouldn't have gone for the drinks."

Speaking of drinks, Beardo & Dawn are at the running on their challenge as Beardo tries to figure out the ten drinks they are made to serve. He takes his first attempt…and 8 of them are correct, while two of them are wrong.

" _Eu sinto muito_ ," the bar patron says.

"Oh okay…" Dawn responds. "We have to go back then. This is fun."

Meanwhile, one batch of teams – Dave & Gwen, Cody & Jasmine, Trent & Courtney, Lightning & Anne Maria, Alejandro & Eva, Mike & Samey and Duncan & Sierra – arrive simultaneously to the clue box. The first four teams pick Prepare, while the rest pick Preshow.

For Prepare, the teams stop at a costume shop and pick up their deliverables.

"This looks neat," Dave comments about the costumes.

"I'll say," Gwen replies. She then feels nudged by Courtney who passes by. "Ouch! Hey! We'll you keep the drama out of the competition!"

"Haven't you figured out? This is _Amazing Race: The Total Drama Edition_. Now get to it!" Courtney scolds to her.

 _ **Confessional #16:**_

 _ **Courtney: (v.o.) I don't know what is Courtney's deal. But if she keeps pushing me around…(t.h.)…that will be perfect motivation to be her out.**_

The teams from the Prepare show challenge try to work out how to carry the arsenal in comical ways. But Lightning, being Lightning, carries them all in one hand.

"Hey! Careful with the costumes!" Anne Marie warns him. "We might get penalized if we do something wrong to them."

"Relax, these costumes are safe on my hands," Lightning brags, just as he accidentally steps on a samba hat that fell to the ground.

"What did I told you?!"

"Just keep quiet Anne Maria and let me do the carrying!"

Back at the bar, teams Alejandro & Eva, Mike & Samey and Duncan & Sierra spot Beardo & Dawn ahead of them.

"Wait, that's Dawn & Beardo!" Mike exclaims. "They've gone ahead of us. Wow!"

 _ **Confessional #17:**_

 _ **Duncan: (v.o.) I have no problem on being on the same level as Alejandro…(t.h.)…but being ahead of Dawn and a bearded guy with voices for a body, that is not what I am okay at.**_

"We should have gone to the challenge where Cody is at," Sierra remarks.

Out of his own determination, Duncan confronts Sierra, "Listen Sierra! Do you want to see Cody or ever get a chance to touch his amazing face, then let's finish this challenge and prove your worth to him!"

"But he's not here…" Sierra mopes.

"But he will see you! Just be with me on this! What do you say?"

Sierra tries to sort out what Duncan wants her to do. Never mind that he wants to win the race, she just wants to see Cody. Thus, she says, "Deal!"

 _ **Confessional #18:**_

 _ **Duncan: (t.h.) That worked.**_

The last batch of teams – Ryan & Leshawna, Brick & Zoey, Tom & Josee, DJ & Carrie, Ennui & MacArthur, Scott & Katie, Harold & Ella and Rock & Emma – finally arrive at the scene. The first four pick Preshow, while the last four pick Prepare.

"This is not good! Competing for last," Emma chastises Rock.

"But the driver is a Rush fan. I couldn't help but chat," Rock replies.

"Well, it could have helped if you have our driver rush to our destination," Emma rebukes.

Ryan & Leshawna, Brick & Zoey, Tom & Josee and DJ & Carrie arrive at the bar to see the other teams struggling with guessing with the drinks. Alejandro & Eva do an attempt, but the alpha male gets thrown with the wrong cocktail. Mike & Samey have hard time acting like drink servers. Duncan & Sierra get in trouble when Duncan attempts to drink one of the beverages.

"Come on! Seriously? We can't even taste?!" Duncan complains to the bar patron.

The leading team, Beardo & Dawn, is down to the last drink on their order list: the caipirinha. Beardo deduces some drinks might have alcohol content. So he tries his best to guess from its texture and resemblances to the picture displayed on a tarpaulin.

 _ **Confessional #19:**_

 _ **Duncan: (v.o.) Some of us are even young to go this kind of place. So I have to ask this…(t.h.) Chris McLean, have you gotten insane again?**_

Beardo then takes his fourth attempt to correctly guess the drink. He hands it to the table, and the customer gives it a thumbs-up, thus making them win the challenge. The bar patrons give a round of applause for the team, and their ring leader patron hands them the next clue.

"We did it!" Dawn exclaims, much to the rest of the team's dismay.

Dawn quickly rips out the next clue.

 _ **Team must get to the Museu do Amanhã, the Museum of Tomorrow to sign up for a ferry ride and their next clue. But first, they must answer a question.**_

"Let's go!"

Beardo & Dawn in First Place give chase.

* * *

For the teams partaking in Prepare, Topher & Sky take the lead. They arrive at the first four cafes and hand the correct costumes and instruments.

Sky correctly thanks, "Obrigado, senhor." While Topher then erroneously says, "Gracias mi Dora"

"This is kind of a jiffy," Topher says.

"Yeah, we just have to be careful with details on the photos and the costumes and the cafes they must be in. Good thing I bought a map."

"Is that legal?"

"I never saw anything in the rules that is against it."

 _ **Confessional #20:**_

 _ **Duncan: (v.o.) It is important in races like this…(t.h.)…that you have to be prepared for anything. I know Brazil is bursting with culture. And there a lot of places around. So I come ready.**_

They are followed by Dave & Gwen and Trent & Courtney. Both teams have a safe wheelbarrow that carries the heavy guitars, with the girls carrying them while the boys lift up the costumes.

Courtney is at tense odds with Gwen for most of them time. "Look at you, seeing how strong you are. You are going down!"

Trent tries to intervene, "Look Courtney, what is between you and Gwen is not helping the race. We can just toss it aside for later."

But Courtney growls at her, "Let's race! Ahhhhh!" And the Type-A girl just hurries off uphill like Road Runner.

"Wait, Courtney! I'm trying to catch up!" Trent tires to catch up, leaving Dave & Gwen stunned.

"Should we…?" Dave asks.

Gwen quickly says, "No. It's not worth it. Let's just finish this challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Beardo & Dawn arrive at the museum via taxi and see a courier waiting at his podium, right before the museum.

"Hi! We're here to sail at the ferry," Dawn greets the courier.

He then gives them the questions, "What was the famous world event that took place in Rio de Janeiro that made this museum into a port?"

From there, they have no idea what the courier is talking about.

* * *

Back to the rest, Topher & Sky arrive at the last café and hand them the last receipt. They run hurriedly back to the shop to deposit their receipts. In exchange, the shopkeeper gives them the next clue.

"Alright! To the museum we go!" Sky utters. They then book a taxi and rush to the museum.

They are followed by Trent & Courtney, Dave & Gwen, Cody & Jasmine and Lightning & Anne Maria, who had a bit of a falling out after misdirections.

"The next time, I navigate!" Anne Maria argues to him.

"What the heck you know about navigating?" Lightning counters.

"Are you being biased now, huh?!"

The four teams try to book a taxi, but Trent & Courtney and Dave & Gwen are successful.

"Hopefully at this point, we are catching up with the first two teams, and Trent & Courtney are at our tails now," Gwen exposits to the camera. "I don't care what she feels, to be honest."

* * *

Back on the Preshow challenge, Alejandro seems to be showing progress as he goes back and forth on inspecting the drinks that are in their list with Eva.

Other teams are impressed with his drink expertise.

"Wow, Al has some style there," Mikey comments.

 _ **Confessional #21:**_

 _ **Alejandro: (v.o.) I do not know much of Brazilian cocktails. But we received imports from Brazil to my local grocery store. (t.h.) So I got this. Just ignore the trial-and-error stuff.**_

Alejandro serves the last drink to the table, to which the patron gives a thumbs-up. This sends an applause from the rest of the bar patrons and the house band, prompting the ring leader patron to give them the next clue.

" _Obrigada amigos!_ " Alejandro thanks them, before he and Eva speed off. The others are displeased with their progress.

"That's so upsetting," Tom remarks.

"Just find the right drinks already, you insolent fool!" Josee scolds at him.

"Don't you have experience in cocktails as a fashion blogger?!"

"I don't. They only serve iced tea in fashion shows."

This fact upsets Josee, who aggressively takes up the authority to herself and goes to every fact and step to find out the drinks they need to serve.

Everyone is scared at her immediate demeanor.

 _ **Confessional #22:**_

 _ **Tom: (v.o.) Josee is being way too hard on herself. (t.h.) But if this is what can lead us to catch up on the race, well…might as well face my fear. *shivers in fear***_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the museum, Beardo & Dawn try to ask around for clues to the riddle. But the language barrier disallows them to do so.

 _ **Confessional #23:**_

 _ **Dawn: (v.o.) It's kind of hard at this part since we never had an idea what this building is used for, other than as a museum. If we don't, none of us speak Portuguese. (t.h.) So, we got unexpected help.**_

 _ **Beardo: (t.h.) *nods in agreement***_

Cue Topher & Sky, who arrives to the courier.

He asks, "What was the famous world event that took place in Rio de Janeiro that made this museum into a port?"

"Okay, we gotta ask," Sky suggests.

"Can you speak Portuguese?" Topher asks.

"I had it briefly in college," Sky answers.

Beardo & Dawn cross paths with the ongoing pair.

"Hey guys! Any progress?" Sky asks.

"Not any," Dawn confirms, "We don't speak their language."

"I do. Wanna team up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What? You're establishing an alliance with them?!" Topher complains.

"It's not an alliance. It's for mutual benefit," Sky clarifies.

"Fine!"

"Anyone spot?" Sky asks Dawn.

"Those college people at that café. They have phones," Dawn points out.

"I have an idea."

Sky then approaches the group of millennials. With brief knowledge in Portuguese, she consults to them about the museum's origins, to which one googles about it for her. They find their answer.

The two pairs rush to the courier and altogether answer, "It's the 2014 FIFA World Cup."

With that, the courier hands them their clue and their ferry tickets. "Enjoy the ride!"

"Thank you!"

They then rip out the clue to see a Route Info.

 _ **Teams must take a speed ferry that directly drops them to the other side of Rio, the Reserva Beach, where they will find their next clue.**_

Immediately, the leading teams board the 1st ferry to Reserva Beach.

"It's kind of a relief that we got the lead," Sky says to the camera. "I mean it's kind of surprising that to see a team that you least expected to compete for First Place. So, it's cool."

* * *

Back at the Prepare Challenge, Harold & Ella are taking the lead on delivering the costumes and the guitars to their respective cafes.

"That's the last of them," Harold says.

"Awww, wish I could these costumes being adorned," Ella surmises. Right on cue, a samba band plays for her from behind. She squeals in delight.

As a reward, Harold & Ella receive the next clue, prompting the three teams from the challenge to catch up.

Ennui & MacArthur try to catch up, but MacArthur's ongoing banter gets in the way from Ennui's intuition. "Must. Get. This. Over with!" she keeps shouting. "Are you sure where you are going?! We're down to our last two! And we still haven't got there, moody!"

Ennui feels more infuriated in the inside.

 _ **Confessional #24:**_

 _ **Ennui: (v.o.) My partner could be a pain in the neck. (t.h.) *speaks monotonously* I am in pain.**_

Nevertheless, after a little struggle, they secure a place after Harold & Ella.

* * *

While that is going on, those in the Preshow challenge are having bit of a struggle.

Mike is down to his last drink to serve, which he gets it correctly. The lead patron hands him and his partner the next clue.

"That's kind of cool what you did," Samey compliments him. "How are you able to guess the correct drinks?"

"I don't know. It seems I got it from a…nother knowledge," Mikey confirms nervously.

 _ **Confessional #25:**_

 _ **Mike: (v.o.) Ever since I defeated Mal, I start to receive knowledge from him. (t.h.) Maybe just what he knows. It's not like he is coming back from me, is he?**_

As friends, Mike & Samey give hints to DJ & Carrie about the challenge. And for that, it becomes a neck-on-neck between them and Tom & Josee for Tenth Place.

"I see you're up for a lead against me?" Josee warns her.

"We'll see about that!" Carrie willingly acknowledges.

"HIYA!"

* * *

 **Current Standing:**

Topher & Sky

Beardo & Dawn

Trent & Courtney

Dave & Gwen

Lightning & Anne Maria

Cody & Jasmine

Alejandro & Eva

Harold & Ella

Mike & Samey

Tom & Josee

DJ & Carrie

Duncan & Sierra

Ryan & Leshawna

Brick & Zoey

Ennui & MacArthur

Scott & Katie

Rock & Emma

 _Who will be eliminated in this leg?_


End file.
